


Sparkling Diamonds

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Moulin Rouge!AU, OOC, Other, Poor Nagisa, at least not the kind of sougisa content anyone would expect, i mean ok if you've seen Moulin Rouge you'll follow without any problem but still, it's a fic worth reading!, not sougisa, read it first before reading this, spoilers for Come What May the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: [Missing Moment from Katiebug455's Moulin Rouge!AU,"Come What May"; Chapter 6 - Sousuke's (Duke) POV]'We need him, and the only way to do that is to keep entertaining these - these…fantasieshe has of being with me.'Who was that really about?





	Sparkling Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come What May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733260) by [Katiebug445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445). 



> Because I'm a sucker for anything related to Moulin Rouge. Like, let's be real, this movie got me mad feels and to see it crossed over with Free! (the other biggest fandom of my life) got me speeding through all the chapter of Come What May. And damn, in the movie the Duke has little to no characterization, but Katie actually gave him glimpses of something else. I mean, he's still pretty much a rapist, but idk, Ch. 6 made me think about him, what else could be there, and I sort of... went off from there. This is just my silly interpretation of both the original Duke and Sousuke's Duke, and it's probably the most overdone shit, but I haven't been writing for a long time and this is the first thing I was actually at least a bit motivated to write.   
> But I'll sure have to write some fluffay Sougisa next to balance the universe's vibes lmao OH, AND BY THE WAY, I LOVE SOUSUKE TOO! OF COURSE! I LOVE HIM A LOT and tbh i felt bad about making him be the arrogant entitled incel here, as well ;n;  
> Again, **content and trigger warning for attempted rape, read on at your own discretion!** I'm not responsible for anyone getting upset or triggered. You accept the content the moment you choose to read it.
> 
> Also filling prompt 35 of LDF's Scavenger Hunt for team Blond Unicorns, "a fanwork not in Italian".

 

Love: a driving force behind the world's moving.   
Bullshit. He knows it, he's been knowing it forever. He's loved before and it only made his mind weaker, it was only ever a distraction, it only tore down the walls he'd carefully built for years.   
He hadn't even meant to grow so obsessed with a petit danceur in the filthy streets of Montmartre, did not know how the glint in his auburn eyes had stabbed its way right through every single layer Sousuke had laid on his damaged core. But his smile, _that_ had been lethal. Warm, and almost as innocent as that of a child; equally as cheeky. A handful and a disaster, all wrapped up in skimpy, glittering clothes made to attract the men's gaze.

He's a magpie that flew in a trap, like everyone else. He flapped his wings courting Nagisa for weeks, sensing his sweet scents and yet keeping a distance - as gentlemen do. He lost his damn mind in the Moulin Rouge's circus of sparkling diamonds, mind-bending wine and fumes, twisted titillations, dancers twirling too fast to follow only with his eyes, as he learnt to perceive their fatigue and let his mind be tricked by the magic on a stage.   
He thought himself too smart to fall for it. He would not let these lowlife thieves touch his wallet, and yet somehow his eyes were lured away by the twinkling light of the most precious, lovely firefly he'd ever laid eyes on. A palpitating light, something seemingly shining on purpose to attract his gaze. And he fell for it.   
His hands are not strong enough to grasp on it. His eyes not fast enough to follow it. Nagisa fades with every day, his light dimming with every afternoon he does not show up for a rendez-vous, flowing distant in the hands of someone else. And finally his mind twists away from the boy's grasp.

It takes reality smeared in his face to get to it, but afterwards... it's clear as day. He was tricked. Nagisa, the place's owner, the Moulin Rouge's crew... they all tricked him.   
They made him believe, they teased him by dangling what he wanted in front of him.   
That's what businesses do - he should have expected nothing less.   
But Nagisa's smile... it was true. It must have been.   
His words, they could not have been all lies. There must have been something there. He's too lovely to be that big a liar.   
And Sousuke is a safe choice anyway: who wouldn't pick him over a penniless writer who'll probably never gain anything from fairytales and poetry?   
The world is harsher than that, Nagisa should know it. There is no room for dreamers in it.

Still, Nagisa clearly chose a dreamer. A poor man, a man without a plan. A man who will probably live under a bridge, give it a few years, or as a homeless pariah in a street corner.   
What does that man have that Sousuke doesn't? He spent time getting close to Nagisa, respected his wishes to be left alone, looked at him like he was an oasis in the desert.   
And a silly writer swept him away.   
What's more, Nagisa let himself be swept away and lied in Sousuke's face. For money, for the Moulin Rouge, for a band of tricksters and thieves and whores.

His eyes light up with that sudden realization, and as his blood turns scorching hot, his cheeks turn red - a bloody, intense red spreading along his neck, poison flowing down to his heart. _'  
We need him, and the only way to do that is to keep entertaining these - these… _fantasies _he has of being with me_.'   
Who was that really about?   
Rage bursts through his body and his hands move before he can stop.   
He is so much bigger than Nagisa, so if the only way he has to keep him close is to lock him in a cage - so be it.   
He struggles like a tiny chirping animal, pinned and helpless under him, and a predatory light flashes behind Sousuke's eyes.   
That's the solution, that's how he'll get him. Good manners didn't work, and it's his right to get what was promised to him.   
It's well within his rights, he held every one of his ends of every bargain.   
The whore must be his now. It's his right.

Everything happens in blurs painted with ache and anger, but a blunt pain stings every part of his brain and Nagisa flutters out, spits back at him and _there's_ what he really thought all along.   
' _The only way I’ll be yours is in your dreams_.'   
It rings like laughter and a raging roar at his own foolishness, at how he let himself be ensnared by the sick shine of the little blond cheater... with the most beautiful, honest smile of all.   
Sousuke storms through the room, toppling a vase over and hearing the loud crash, but he does not turn. They're by the window and finally cold air slaps his face as his heart thrums in anticipation at the sight of his little bird being trapped again, horrified.   
He lunges forward, letting himself fill up with glee, but then something hits his face and shock paralyzes him landing him on the floor despite how he grasped on a long embroidered curtain until it gives up and falls heavy on top of him.   
It's one of those friends of _his_. One of those villains that tricked him, as well.   
They are all sided against him. They all mocked him, they all used him. They all thought they could live off his money, and he let himself choose them over the ringing sound of coins and the reassuring feel of paper.

He sits on the floor in the luxurious empty room for a few seconds, with his ears ringing, cursing the star that pierced through him again, but afterwards he slowly stands up, jaws clenched and mad eyes as he seethes.   
He'll pay. Him, and that worthless writer of his. Everybody else will follow.   
He has a special place to drag Gou to, as well.   
As he dusts his clothes off the dust raised by the mess, he notes to himself that he should call his man with the gun. Then they'll see who's going to have the last laugh.


End file.
